The Purge: Gravity Falls Style
by DippandMabes618
Summary: What would you do if all emergency contact was shut off? Would you stay at home, or test your fate and go out? For the Gravity Falls residents they say: Go out! But will it be such a good idea. Join Dipper as he goes out to get his sister! Sorry about the title and the summary I know they're bad! Just read the story please! It's not as bad as it seems!
1. Dipper's POV

**Okay so here's the deal. Whenever I update a depressing story I get like ten reviews, but the. I attempt to do a funny story and it gets like three reviews. I know I'm not good at writing funny stories, but am I really THAT bad? Also if you're going to favorite my story can you please just leave a review? I want to know what I'm doing wrong and what you like about my stories. Constructive criticism is appreciated. Just remember there's a difference between constructive criticism and insults... **

Dipper's P..O.V:

Gunshots echoed in the night sky. Bombs went off in the distance. Buildings were being burnt to the ground; and people were screaming. I could barely see as there were no street lights and all I had was the moon and stars to light the streets. The streets that I thought I would love till the end of time. Now my opinion is changing.

I tried my best to make it through the streets without getting shot, bombed, or lit on fire. I've been in near-death experiences plenty of times before, but this is different. I finally made it to my destination: Gravity Falls Pool. It may seem crazy to come here at a time like this, but there was someone there. Someone I needed. Someone I loved. Someone I can't live without.

I crawled through the hole which was never repaired after that golf cart ran through it. I saw an explosion in the distance, and heard Lady Susan scream. I cringed as the thought of the Diner being bombed went through my head. All of a sudden I heard footsteps. I turned around and saw a young man with a black hoodie on. He aimed the gun at me and as soon as he shot I rolled over into the pool. I floated almost to the bottom before I started swimming back up. "Dang it!" I heard him yell as I made my way to the surface. I saw him drop dead as a bullet came from behind him and hit him in the head. When he fell I looked behind him and saw a girl holding a gun. She looked at me, then back at the gun, then back at me, and ran the opposite way. I climbed out of the pool and shivered because it was cold before and falling into the freezing water made it even colder.

I started walking around looking inside all the doors when I heard sniffling. I cautiously walked towards the door and put my hand on the knob. I hesitated but slightly opened the door. I peeked my head in and saw a girl crying. "D-Dipper?" She asked while wiping away some of her tears. I automatically recognized the voice as my sisters. I completely opened the door and she jumped right into my arms. "G-Good to see you broseph." She said as more tears spilled out of her eyes. My eyes filled with tears as I whispered, "please don't ever scare me like that again." She let out a sob and pulled me closer.

We finally released the hug as another gunshot went off in the distance followed by an explosion. Mabel screamed as she saw a person's body fly up into the air. I covered her mouth in fear someone might find us and shoot us. "Shh, shh it's ok." I whispered, "it's ok." I took my hand away from her mouth, and she said, "let's go home" I took her hand and we started walking backing to our temporary home at the Mystery Shack.

As Mabel and I were maneuvering through the streets she asked me a question that I couldn't answer. "Why are they doing this?" "Because they're stupid." I said. "That's not why." She said, "tell me the real reason." I sighed and said, "you remember that movie The Purge?" "Yea." She said. "Well, Gravity Falls had a vote: those in favor of doing something like that and those who weren't. By the time most of the people voted there were 24 in favor and 23 that weren't. So they decided that majority rules and I guess this is the purge." I said. She didn't say anything; neither did I. We continued quietly walking down the streets trying not to draw attention to ourselves. Mabel of course screaming every once in a while when a bomb went off or when someone was shot.

We walked by a very tall building that someone set fire to. I shook my head as I thought, _how could someone be so cruel? _Mabel started scooting closer to me as it seemed as if the fire was engulfing the streets. All of a sudden we saw someone run out of the building screaming. Mabel looked over at them and also screamed. She started running and since I was holding her hand it made me run. Before the person was out of sight I looked back at them and saw their entire body was on fire. I gasped and turned back around.

We finally stopped running and I saw Mabel had tears running down her cheeks. I stopped walking, as did she, and I sighed. She covered her face with her hands. I said, "Mabel please stop crying. I can't stand anymore tears. Please stop." When she didn't I put my head in my hands and sighed once again. I started hearing footsteps, a lot of them, coming towards me. I heard Mabel gasp, and I looked up. There were about 15-20 people surrounding us each holding a gun. They all had on masks so I couldn't tell who was who, but I knew they didn't like us.

I felt a hand grab onto to mine and I realized it was Mabel's. I looked over into her eyes and realized she was no longer crying. She had a look of pure terror on her face; and I'm pretty sure I looked the exact same. I looked at the person right in front of us and he grinned evilly and snapped his fingers. Mabel cringed, she probably thought that was the signal to shoot us, but it only meant to lower their guns.

I looked around at all of them and saw they all had the same evil grin. I looked back at the person in front of us who I noticed still had his gun aimed right at us. A million thoughts raced through my head,_ is he going to shoot? Who's he going to shoot? When is going to shoot? Should we run? I_ stopped thinking when I felt a tug on my arm. I looked at Mabel and she had big, fearful eyes filled with tears. I had no problem reading them: _we're gonna die, aren't we?_

I slowly nodded my head and turned back around to the person in front of us. He must've saw the tears in our eyes because he laughed manically. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. I saw him take out two bullets and start to reload his gun. Mabel's grip on my hand tightened as she choked back a sob. Tears flooded my eyes as I looked at her. I whispered, "I love you sis." She whispered, "I love you too bro-bro." I gave her a small kiss on the cheek then turned back to the person.

I saw him lifting the gun in the air and I realized I had to do something to protect my sister. She had a whole life ahead of her, she had the rest of middle school, and all of high school. She hasn't even lived through the best years of her life yet. But me, well, I've solved all these mysteries and that's good enough for me.

The next few seconds of my life seemed to go in slow motion. I saw the person lift the gun up and point it at Mabel. I saw Mabel beg to live, and I saw him laugh and pull the trigger. I don't really remember anything else. All I know is I jumped in front of her and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. The last thing I heard was footsteps running away and Mabel scream my name. I saw her fall to the ground right beside me and look into my eyes. I mustered up the last of my strength and gave her a small smile. Then I saw and heard nothing.

**Well, I have nothing to say other than: ****review!**


	2. Mabel's POV

**Hi! Here's a chapter! a couple people asked me to make this story from Mabel's POV...so I did! Keep in mind that this is NOT a continuing chapter from the first chapter. It's the same events, but in Mabel's POV. This one does stretch a little farther than the other chapter so you will be able to see Mabel's reaction. Enjoy! :)**

I didn't know what was going on. All I know was that I was going to the pool to check if Mermando had wrote me again when all of a sudden a loud siren went off. I stopped walking and listened.

"All emergency contact will now be shut off. We beg you all to stay indoors, and do what you must to keep yourself and family alert and alive."

Then silence. I started walking again,_ idiots. I guess they didn't here the announcement_, I said to myself. Boy was I wrong. It looked as if someone had set off tens of millions of fireworks. It was beautiful til I found out what they were. Rockets.

My face fell. I started to run. Dodging rockets, gunshots, bombs, everything. Gravity Falls Pool: straight ahead. I read. The pool was in sight now. I forced my legs to run faster until finally I reached the supply closet. I didn't think at all when I quickly closed the door.

I leaned up against the wall, and started to slowly slide down it. As my breathing calmed down I slowly started to comprehend everything that was going on. All the emergency numbers were shit off which means if I walk out this door and get shot or blown up or something no one will help me.

I gulped. Dipper must be so worried. What if he's out here looking for me? I started to cry. What if he gets hurt? What if Grunkle Stan, Soos, Wendy, or anybody I know and love gets hurt then what? The tears were now coming out of my eyes like waterfalls. I went into Sweatertown. I need to quiet down. No one can know where I am.

As if on cue she heard footsteps. She choked back her tears and listened. The footsteps stopped, she heard a gunshot, and a splash like someone had fell into the water.

"Dang it!" Someone yelled it almost sounds like...Robbie?! But who would Robbie try to kill other than...oh no Dipper! I heard Robbie start to mess with his gun. My guess was he was reloading it when I heard another gunshot. After that I heard footsteps starting to get closer and closer until they got to the door.

I didn't care anymore. I knew I was going to die. I started crying again when I heard an all too familiar voice, "Mabel?"

"D-Dipper?" I stammered wiping away some of my tears. I saw the door open completely, and jumped into my brother's arms. "G-Good to see you broseph." I said through sniffles. "Don't ever scare me like that again." He whispered. It sounded like he was...crying. I let out a sob and pulled him closer.

We pulled away from each other, and looked into each other's identical tear filled eyes. Out of nowhere we heard a gunshot followed by an explosion. I turned around just in time to see a body fly into the air. I screamed. I felt like I was going to throw up.

Dipper's hand quickly flew up to my mouth. "Shh, shh it's ok, it's ok." He whispered soothingly. He took his hand from my mouth. "Let's go home." I said. He said nothing as he took my hand, and led me down the dangerous roads.

On the way back to the Mystery Shack I asked him a question, "Why are they doing this?" "Because they're stupid." He answered. "That's not why. Tell me the real reason." I demanded. He told me why and I realized that the entire thing started because of a movie and a shortage of one vote.

We continued walking down the streets when we walked past a building that was lit on fire. What I saw next was something I'll never forget. It was a person. They were still alive and screaming. They ran out of the burning building lit from head to toe. Literally their entire body was on fire.

I started to cry as I realized it could be any innocent citizen of Gravity Falls. I ran. I kept my grip on Dipper's hand, but I ran. As soon as we stopped running I let go of Dipper's hand and covered my face with my hands.

"Mabel please stop crying. I can't stand anymore tears. Please stop." Dipper begged me. I heard him sigh.

Then I heard multiple footsteps. I looked up, and noticed Dipper had his head in his hands. I looked over to where to footsteps were coming from and gasped which got Dipper's attention. There were about 15-20 people surrounding us. Each holding and aiming a gun directly at us.

I stopped crying and grabbed Dipper's hand. He looked at me, and saw in my eyes what I was thinking: we're gonna die, aren't we? He nodded at me. We slowly turned back around to the guy in the center. He laughed manically and started to reload his gun. I tightened my grip on Dipper's hand.

He turned towards me and whispered, "I love you sis." My eyes filled with tears as I whispered my last words to him, "I love you too bro-bro." He kissed me on the cheek and we both turned back to the killer about to end our lives.

He lifted the gun. Aimed it at me, aaaaannnnnnnnddddd fired! I closed my eyes ready for the pain when I heard footsteps. I opened my eyes and saw Dipper lying on the ground with a small pool of blood forming around him.

I screamed his name. He looked up at me, and smiled. Then closed his eyes.

"No. Nononononono! You'll be ok Dipper! Don't panic! You'll be alright! Just stay put! Don't worry! Mabel's got you!" I said as I tried to wrap my sweater around his would to stop the bleeding. "Don't panic! Don't panic Dipper! I-I'll- just whatever you do-just don't panic!" I yelled. The sweater wasn't helping anything. I leaned my head down to check if he was breathing. I held my breath.

Nothing.

I sat back up. "Dipper? Are you really...gone?" I asked through tears even though I knew he wasn't going to answer. I grabbed my dead twin brother's corpse and pulled it close. As if I was hugging it.

I screamed and cradled the body back and forth for who knows how long. I didn't care about what was going to happen to me, all I cared about was my twin brother who was now a bloody corpse.

_That night both me and Dipper died. Dipper died protecting me, and I died protecting his body. I don't exactly remember how I died. I think I was shot, or maybe I was bombed, or maybe I- you know what it doesn't matter. What ever happened happened. There's no taking it back now. So whoever's reading this, know that I'm dead. I'm a ghost. And as soon as I finish writing this I can pass on, and finally be with my brother...forever. _


End file.
